Dungeon Siege: There Is Still Hope
by Evil Jesus Freak
Summary: A young girl must leave her small farm and travel to the far corners of the Kingdom of Ehb to fight a terrible evil. Along the way she'll meet many new people... Humor, Romance, Adventure, what more do you need! A slow beginning, but it'll pick up soon.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dungeon Siege; I don't even own the plot. All I really own is the people you don't recognize from the game )

* * *

Chapter One: Let's Start At the Beginning

A long time ago, on the continent of Aranna, the once magnificent Empire of Stars had crumbled into oblivion… Paralyzed by its own power hungry legions, and torn asunder by an ancient and merciless evil. But the tenth legion, the dying empire's most valiant soldiers, and most trusted, withdrew far to the west. To a land called Ehb. Seeking to preserve what their empire had lost. Here, in the rugged mountains and rich valleys of their new home, they founded the kingdom of Ehb. A kingdom that has embraced peace and freedom for three hundred years. But…there was a price. Few now remember the evil that opposed them. Fewer still recall the dark sorceries cast to save them. And none could foretell that one humble farmer would stand between a vengeance from the past and the survival of the kingdom.

---

The old grandfather sat back and watched as his words hooked the young children. The little girl and her three brothers waited with bated breath for their grandfather to continue. The little girl's name was Allie, and she had heard this tale many times before; but at each telling of this certain story she was there, it was simply her favorite story of all the great stories.

"Go on, Grandfather!" She urged excitedly. He smiled warmly at her; and continued on.

---

Brianna, the daughter of an unknown man, was plowing in her little plot of land when she saw one of her closest neighbors run out of the forest toward her. He was an old man, and his name was Norick. After Brianna's father had died, Norick had raised her as well as he could for an old man. Brianna learned very well, and when she turned twenty, she went back to live on her own land. Norick still came around every once and a while to see how she was doing.

Brianna ran to Norick; as she neared he collapsed to the ground. "Norick! Are you hurt? What's the matter?!" He tried to get up when she dropped to her knees to hold him. She noticed that he had a lot of blood on him; he looked as if he had been beaten with cudgels and stones.

"The Krug…are attacking! I couldn't… hold them back… You have long been my friend and I have loved you like a daughter, but you can do nothing more for me." Norick coughed violently and tried to finish his last words of instruction, "Go to Stonebridge. Find Gyorn… If the Krug have elsewhere betrayed us, your bravery will be needed by the King. Go! Now…" He drew a long breathe, and let it out.

Brianna looked up with tears in her eyes; Norick had been her sole protector out here. The closest town was Stonebridge, and it was about forty miles away. The Krug… It was some kind of race of animal mixed with human aspects. Some great wizard had enslaved their minds to make them work in the fields for the rich folk. If something had happened to make the enchantment shatter…Well, there would be a terrible revolt. The Krug were very barbaric creatures. Killing all that got in their way, even their own kin in times of anger. She knew that she had to get to Stonebridge, and meet up with whoever this 'Gyorn' person was. She ran to her little house and went inside to grab her knife. Not a very good weapon, but it would have to make due for the time being. What she saw when she came out of her house made her stop in horror. Five of the Krug were already on her land. And one was walking toward her house.

* * *

A/N: By the way, I just love the word 'Cudgel'... You know the saying, "Boys are stupid throw rocks at them"? Well I say, "Boys are stupid, hit them with cudgels!" and it was so XD . This is my first fanfic, so be kind. But if you feel the need to flame, that's all good , though please try to give me constructive criticisms. And yes, I'm sorry that it's short... If you have any questions or suggestions you might want to say, you're welcome to email me or just leave a review. Thanks for reading! 

Legends


End file.
